Pride (1)
Pride (1) is the fourth episode of Season 3 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on October 8, 2003 on CTV Television and on October 17, 2003 on The N. The episode was directed by Phil Earnshaw and shares its title with the song by U2. Summary Ever since Marco secretly came out to Ellie, she's covered for him by pretending she's his girlfriend. But she's had enough, and Marco needs to decide whether or not he's ready to trust his friends to accept him for who he really is. Main Plot Paige, ''Spinner, Jimmy, Hazel, Ellie, and Marco are driven to the beach by Paige's brother Dylan, who is openly gay. Ever since Marco ''secretly came out to Ellie, she's covered for him by pretending she's his girlfriend. But she's had enough, and leaves Marco to then decide whether or not he's ready to trust his friends to accept him for who he really is. Sub Plot Snake suddenly develops a mysterious illness, which causes'' Spike to ask him to stay out somewhere else so that baby Jack will not get sick. Snake staying at Joey's interrupts some of Craig's alone time with Ashley. The sickness Snake has caused him spontaneous bleeding and dizziness. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Pride" By U2. *This episode marks the first appearances of Jay Hogart, Dylan Michalchuk and The Dot. *The videogame Craig and Snake are playing is "Amped: Freestyle Snowboarding" on XBOX. *Marco comes out to Spinner at the end of this episode. *On the Season 3 DVD Boxset, there's a commentary for this episode with two of the writers, Adamo (Marco), and Shane (Spinner). |-| Series Continuity= *Marco develops a crush on Dylan. *Ellie tells Marco that she refuses to play the part of his girlfriend this year like she did the previous year. *This episode marks the end of Marco and Ellie's relationship. *Spinner's homophobia is more prominent in this episode. *Snake begins to show symptoms of cancer. *Hazel's crush on Marco from the previous year is mentioned. |-| Gallery= 3-4-3.jpg Fh.png hael2.PNG tf.PNG fhff.PNG ut.PNG rryh.PNG rrr.PNG fhffr.PNG File:304 001.jpg File:304 002.jpg File:304 003.jpg File:304 004.jpg File:304 005.jpg 304_006.jpg File:304 007.jpg File:Normal 1285 1.jpg File:Normal 1286 1.jpg File:Normal 1287 1.jpg File:Normal 1288 1.jpg File:Normal 1290 1.jpg File:Normal 1291 1.jpg File:Normal 1292 1.jpg File:Normal 1293 1.jpg 3-brucas59 (1).jpg 27-brucas59 (3).jpg 72-brucas59 (2).jpg 78-brucas59 (2).jpg 79-brucas59 (1).jpg 106-brucas59 (2).jpg 107-brucas59 (1).jpg 104-brucas59 (3).jpg 116-brucas59 (2).jpg 119-brucas59.jpg 151-brucas59 (1).jpg 169-brucas59 (1).jpg 172-brucas59 (2).jpg 173-brucas59 (2).jpg 202-brucas59.jpg 203-brucas59 (1).jpg 208-brucas59 (1).jpg 232-brucas59 (2).jpg 292-brucas59.jpg 284-brucas59 (1).jpg 285-brucas59.jpg 318-brucas59.jpg pride0079.jpg pride0081.jpg tumblr_l7docjJfKM1qc1tpr.jpg 3-brucas59 (3).jpg 4-brucas59 (2).jpg 10-brucas59 (3).jpg Tumblr l7do8ovJz81qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l7do9ywIJm1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l7do3gBTaT1qc1tpr.jpg pride0001.jpg pride0002.jpg pride0007.jpg pride0008.jpg pride0009.jpg pride0010.jpg pride0011.jpg pride0047.jpg pride0048.jpg pride0050.jpg pride0052.jpg pride0072.jpg pride0073.jpg pride0074.jpg pride0075.jpg pride0085.jpg pride0089.jpg pride0090.jpg pride0092.jpg pride0093.jpg pride0095.jpg pride0096.jpg 024x.jpg 04x.jpg 10x.jpg 13xx.jpg 14x.jpg 18x.jpg s_degrassi30450019.jpg s_degrassi30450037.jpg s_degrassi30450040.jpg s_degrassi30450064.jpg s_degrassi30450068.jpg s_degrassi30450071.jpg s_degrassi30450072.jpg s_degrassi30450102.jpg s_degrassi30450103.jpg s_degrassi30450106.jpg s_degrassi30450093.jpg s_degrassi30450104.jpg s_degrassi30450128.jpg s_degrassi30450134.jpg s_degrassi30450147.jpg s_degrassi30450187.jpg s_degrassi30450189.jpg s_degrassi30450196.jpg 44rvf.JPG 34r.JPG 443r.JPG 424018899ekRPNi ph.jpg Normal s degrassi30450076.jpg Tumblr l7dopen8tH1qc1tpr.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= '''Regular Cast' (Ordered Alphabetically) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson Supporting Cast *John Bregar as Dylan Michalchuk *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Alex Steele as Angela Jeremiah *Sugith Varghese as Dr. Sandholt Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Quotes= *Spinner: (sees Paige and Dylan checking out hot men) "That's just wrong!" Jimmy: "What? He's gay. So they do that." Spinner: "Yeah, but, it's gross! I mean touching another guy and kissing!" Jimmy: "You were all over Marco just a second ago." Spinner: "Ha ha, very funny." |-| Featured Music= *''"Higher Learning"'' by Sam Roberts - Heard during the volleyball game. *''"All I Really Want"'' by The Premiums - Heard when Snake comes over to Joey's. *''"Secret Splendor"'' by Buck 65 - Heard when Dylan goes over to comfort Marco. *''"Not Even Close"'' written by Michele Vice-Maslin & David Kopatz - Heard while Marco, Hazel, Spinner, and Paige are at The Dot. |-| Links= *Watch Pride (1) on YouTube *Watch Pride (1) on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:LGBT